10 Songs meme!
by Burnbee
Summary: Set your Ipod on shuffle and get writing! some Calhoun x Felix and some character death!(nothing major or gory)


Here are the rules:

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. No skipping songs.

5. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

_Artist : __Reba McEntire_  
**song : ****Myself with out you**

Calhoun had walked out the door and left him. Felix sat alone in his penthouse apartment. he was sure his world had ended, and on the first night alone, he'd cried so many tears he scared himself. Felix realized that there were so many dreams that he'd have to let go of. when he'd seen Calhoun the other day she stopped him and all he could say was  
"I've moved on. 'cause now i know that the world still turns and thats what i've learned without you. those days have grown cold and my heart gets stronger too, but don't think i still don't love you just because i've made it through, I've just learned to live without you." Felix told the woman before wiping a tear and walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artist : __Ben Folds__** (**_**Human)**  
**song : ****My family of me**

Ralph didn't need anyone! nope, no siree! he only needed himself! no friends no family... but that didn't mean he didn't want them. people looked at him like he was a monster but he just had to keep reminding himself how great he was. Felix was sort of like a friend though. he didn't like it when people would throw mud on Ralph either.  
"Ralph?" Felix ask.  
"it's alright i swear. you see?" Ralph ask saddly as he whiped mud off him. he didn't need Felix! or Calhoun! he didn't need anyone but one little girl who's game had been unplugged. "i'll always have my family of no one can take away." Ralph whispered walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artist : __Hellogoodbye_  
**song : ****Here in your arms**

Calhoun only liked when he slept next to her, in her arms. she loved the way their cheeks brushed and made his cheeks light up. she loved having him there in her arms knowing he was safe. Felix was the one who lies close to her, the one who said hi and he missed her all day at work, the one she'd fell in love with quiet suddenly.  
"there's no where else i'd rather be then here, in your arms." Felix smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artist : __Simple Plan_  
**song : ****Welcome to my life**

Vanellope cried harder then ever.  
"whats wrong?" Ralph ask.  
"i'm sick of feeling out of place! i want to have a radio on up so loud that i can scream and no one hears it! i wish i could runaway! i wish they would stop kicking me when i'm down or stop pushing me around! I'm just so sick of feeling so left out and nobody seems to understand me!" Vanellope cried. Ralph sighed.  
"yeah well, welcome to my life." Ralph sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artist : __Hilary Duff_  
**song : ****What dreams are made of**

Calhoun never understood what people ment when they said they had what dreams were made of or their dreams had come true, until a month after she said the words 'I do'. she had a loving husband, a sort of but not really related to brother-in-law, and a practically adopted daughter! well, if Ralph hadn't adopted her that is. she understood now what dreams were made of. she had somewhere she belonged and somebody to love! what more could she want? she couldn't think of anything else, she already had what dreams where made of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artist : __Taylor Swift__**(humans)**_  
**song : ****22**

It was Calhoun's 25 birthday and she'd somehow convinced her shorter 29 year old husband to go out and party with her. she'd gotten drunk and got up on stage to sing.  
"i don't know about you! but I'm feeling 22! everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! you don't know about me! but i'll bet you want to!Everything will be alright, if we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh! 22, ooh-ooh! It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene! it feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping! it feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news, i gotta have you! I gotta have you!" Calhoun sang. she and Felix both felt like they were 22 the rest of the night and regreted some of the drinking the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artist : __Cher Lloyd_  
**song : ****Oath**

her best friend to the very end. she made sure he know he could come if those nicelanders weren't very nice to him. when he did come over they'd talk about random things. they'd laugh so hard they couldn't breath, talk about when she had been learning to drive how she'd crashed her brand new cart. no matter what happened he'd be there for her and she'd always have a spot at his home if she needed it. no matter what happened she'd be there for him and he'd always have a place in her home if he needed it. yeah, Vanellope and Ralph were like birds of a feather and she'd keep that oath as long as he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artest : __Ludacris __**(human)_**_  
**song : ****Runaway Love**

Vanellope was only a nine year old girl, who the world was cruel to. she was all alone and didn't have much family. she'd never met her mom and wasw always hiding from her dad. she was scared and didn't understand but nobody would listen. she packed up some of her stuff and tried to hide the bruises. she hopped queitly into her cart and took off driving. she drove and drove and found herself at Ralphs door.  
"yes?" Ralph ask answering the door.  
"Ralph, " Vanellope sniffled. Ralph knelt down.  
"V you ok?" Ralph ask gently touching her bruises. Vanellope rubbed away afew tears.  
"Ralphy can i stay with you please?" Vanellope ask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artest : __Conway Twitty_  
**song : ****That's my job**

it was a well known fact around parts of the arcade that Fix-it Felix and Fix-it Felix jr. never got along to well, until Felix's father got hurt in a different game and gave him his golden hammer. Felix then had to watch his father slowly die infront of him at a young age. he'd had some nightmare's before but ever since the whole Turbo accident they'd been so much worse. he'd woken up to Tamora looking at him panicked. she'd scooped him up in her arms and was looking at him worriedly.  
"Felix are you ok?" Tamora ask. Felix shook his head no and dug his face into her shoulder sobbing hard.  
"he just kept saying 'thats my job'." Felix sobbed. Tamora pulled him as close as she could and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Artest : __Owl City_  
**song : ****When can i see you again?**

"so when can i see you guy's again?" Vanellope ask.  
"well i have combat training for the next three days, but i'm free Sunday." Calhoun said.  
"i'm free Sunday." Ralph said.  
"Sunday it is." Felix smiled.  
"we'll meet back here for the random roster race then we'll head out right?" Vanellope ask.  
"sounds right." Ralph commented.  
"well i best be heading off." Calhoun announced.  
"yeah us too." Felix said. they started walking off.  
"untill we meet again president fartfeathers!" Ralph laughed.  
"untill i see you again admiral underpants!" Vanellope shouted back.


End file.
